Doraemon: The Secret Gadget Museum/ Trailer Transcripts
Teaser Trailer (Japan, English translation) Announcer: This summer, Japan's number one robotic cat from the future, will experience something he never saw before. Doraemon: Ooh. Announcer: And this will affect not only Doraemon, but Nobita and his other friends. Nobita: Wow! Suneo: What is this? Shizuka: Wow, this is cool! Gian: Awesome! Announcer: Toho Films presents. In association with TV Asahi and Shin-Ei Animation. Doraemon: The Movie: Nobita and the Mysteries of the Secret Gadget Museum. ''Coming soon to a theater near you. Doraemon: (jumping for joy) Ooh, boy! I can't wait to see this! Theatrical Trailer #1 (UK) Announcer: Next summer, you'll see a blue robot cat like no other. In an animated adventure you'll never forget. (Scene cuts to Nobu's room, where he is crying and begging for Doraemon's help) Nobu: Doraemon, please help me! My friends are going to a science museum and they won't let me come with! Can we use the Anywhere Door to take a shortcut or something?!? Doraemon: (annoyed by Nobu's begging and crying) BE QUIET!!! I had enough of your begging and crying! You are making me sick! Nobu: But, Doraemon... Doraemon: STOP IT!!! This time I am not giving you a gadget to mess around with! You are just going to deal with this all by yourself! Nobu: But, Doraemon... Doraemon: You are NOT going to the science museum with your friends! End of discussion! (Nobu walks away, pouting) (Meanwhile, at night, Doraemon wakes up and sneaks out at night to get all of the kids, especially Nobu) Announcer: One night, Doraemon snuck out at night to wake up Nobu and his friends and classmates to go on an adventure that'll make them surprised till the very end. (Doraemon opens up the Anywhere Door, to the kids' surprise, they can see a secret gadget museum. The kids were amazed about this) Zippy: Wow! Violet: This is cool! Giant: Awesome! Ace: This is very cool! Doraemon: Go on, everyone! Lets all have a look around! Kids: Hooray!!! Announcer: Unfortunately, their fun is not going to last long... Blowback Bobby: Aha! I've finally found you, and I will get you!!! Francis and Bum-Bum: (chuckling) Get you... (laughs idiotically) Blowback Bobby: BE QUIET!!! Francis and Bum-Bum: Sorry, boss. Announcer:...as evil takes over the museum... Dr. Doom: Soon, the museum filled with awesome gadgets will be MINE!!! (Does an evil laugh) Announcer: Doraemon and his friends will need some help... Stan: No thanks, I'll rather sleep. Besides, I'm not much of a late-night person and I don't have a speed dial. (Doraemon puts on a speed dial, making Stan upset) Stan: HEY!!! Stop that, you blue menace from the future!!! Announcer...to stop the commotion... Doraemon: Don't worry, everyone! Doraemon is here for you! Announcer:...and to save the secret gadget museum from being destroyed. (Stan looks at Blowback Bobby) Stan: Wow! Look at that! It's a toy! I wonder what would happen if I put my lucky coin inside this toy? (Stan giggles while turning on Blowback Bobby) Blowback Bobby: (waking up from his rest and looking at Stan) WHO DISTURBS MY SLUMBER!?! Stan: Oh, my! That is one scary voice! Blowback Bobby: Prepare for your doom! (Blowback Bobby smiles at Stan, then he shoots, causing Stan to fall on his rear end) Francis: Hey, Bum-Bum. Bum-Bum: Yes, Francis? Francis: That is one idiotic guy, right? Bum-Bum: Yeah! I hate idiots! (Francis and Bum-Bum laugh idiotically, angering Blowback Bobby) Blowback Bobby: (turns to Francis and Bum-Bum) YOU'RE NEXT!!! (Blowback Bobby shoots Francis and Bum-Bum, causing them to fall on their rear ends. They were amused by it and clapped) Francis and Bum-Bum: Do it again! Do it again! We like it! Nobu: Are they just going to do this all day? Doraemon: Lets hope not, Nobu, lets hope not. Announcer: ''Doraemon: The Secret Gadget Museum. Doraemon: Now we have everyone! But, where's Stan? (Doraemon and the other kids look at Stan, who is on a gadget that looks like a fun kiddie ride) Doraemon: Oh, no! Stan! You must get out of there! It's too dangerous! Stan: (having a fun time) But, it's a fun ride! It's just like being at a funfair! Doraemon: But, this isn't a funfair! It's a gadget from the... (Then, Doraemon sees the other kids on the gadget, even Nobu and Violet, having a fun time) Doraemon:...future. Category:Trailer Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:2002 Category:Doraemon